


Icy what you did there

by PetitPentagram



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Puns, Christmas, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Meet the Family, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPentagram/pseuds/PetitPentagram
Summary: First Christmas with his family and Magnus together. Alec has a few surprises waiting for him. Good surprises fortunately.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 28





	Icy what you did there

**Author's Note:**

> here it is, a fic with a looot of fluff and way too many clichés for the AMAZING ninwrites for the Malec secret santa. I had fun writing it for you and I hope you’ll like it (at least a little)  
> Merry Christmas !  
> I took the time to try and correct typos before posting, which explains a christmas story in January XD

Alec had been looking forward to spending Christmas with his loved ones for once in his life. He still wasn't out to his mother, but his siblings knew and loved him all the same. He had even planned to let them properly meet Magnus, his boyfriend. 

After a semester full of stress and tension, he could _finally_ breathe when he crashed on his sofa on the first day of the holidays. Being an athlete was something he loved, and he was glad he could share his passion with his brother, but it was hard to keep up with all the other amazing students in his classes. Sport was a commitment after all. 

Especially because he might be part of the NYU varsity track and field team, but he was getting a degree in Physical education as a whole which meant that had to follow many different sport classes – but at least he could continue archery at a high enough level to be eligible for national competitions. 

Although considering the appreciative looks he got from Magnus the first time they saw each other in flesh, he was more than happy to wake up early every day to work out – Jace couldn't say anything, his motivations were even worse. 

He didn't know how he got lucky enough to meet Magnus. More than his good looks – he kind of froze the first time he was a picture – his boyfriend was the sweetest and most lively person he had ever met. That a guy like him would be interested in studious and boring Alec was a miracle. 

(He had found a nice Christmas gift for Clary, Izzy's soon-to-be girlfriend to thank her for making them meet.) 

He sighed when he heard his phone chimed. Probably another family invitation from his sister. He loved her, really, but he only wanted to sleep at the moment. 

** From Izzy: Come on, put on a smile and a nice outfit, we're going out tonight and you won't regret it. **

Did he really have a choice? It was either disappoint his sister or have a hopefully nice evening. 

He sent her a confirmation and asked for an address.

He changed quickly into something his sister had given him once upon a time and went to meet her in front of the nice pub she had chosen for the night and had a surprise when he saw his mom was here. Ever since the divorce, she had been discreet, too busy dealing with the fallout to really spend time with them. It was fine, Alec had been too afraid to accidentally come out to really seek her out. 

"  I'm so happy to see you could join us" Maryse greeted him with a hug. 

He awkwardly hugged her back before making small talk, waiting for what he supposed was Izzy and Jace being fashionably late. 

He smirked to himself, thinking that Magnus would probably do the same when he'd meet Izzy. 

They settled inside once everyone was here, finding a nice and cosy table at the back. It was a bit big for only the four of them, but he was told Clary and Simon were hoping to join them a bit later. They had barely ordered their appetizers when Alec received another message. He grinned when he saw who texted him. 

** From Magnus: Hey darling, got a surprise for you! **

He was about to ask more details when Jace and Maryse stood up. He could hear the excited voice of Simon at the entrance. Rolling his eyes at the familiar display, he still stood up to welcome him – and he guessed Clary was with him, it was rare to see the two best friends away from each other. 

He turned around and almost tripped on air when he saw Magnus. 

"  Surprise!" Screamed everyone at him, especially Clary who looked way too proud of herself. He would bet everything she was the one who had planned it all. 

" Great", mumbled Alec while blushing, "and now I have to find you _another_ great Christmas gift to thank you… "

Jace laughed wholeheartedly with a wink, patting Alec on the back. 

Team effort then. 

Magnus had been planning on coming to New York to celebrate the holidays with him – and Alec had been more than glad to offer him to crash at his place – but that was supposed to be in four days. Not that Alec was complaining, he’d gladly take any chance to spend some time with his boyfriend. 

It took a few minutes for everyone to sit back down and settle around the table, their drinks arriving in between. Then Maryse raised an eyebrow and waited for the introductions to be made. 

"  Right", Isabelle started, "you obviously know Clary and Simon. This is Magnus, one of Clary's closest friends. "

She looked at Alec, waiting for him to decide whether he wanted to keep it at that or not. Magnus looked happy either way, keeping his hands to himself to support whatever Alec was comfortable with. 

"  Simon and I are together", announced Jace to distract Maryse in the meantime. "It's quite recent but... I wanted you to know. "

Maryse did look surprised, as Alec was expecting, but not in a negative way. If anything, her eyes seemed to shine, happy for her adoptive son and the fact that she was included. Alec took a deep breath, clasped Magnus's hand tightly in his to give him courage and feeling him squeeze back at him before speaking. 

" And Magnus and I have been together for over a year and a half." 

He almost winced when he saw her look at him before a grin appeared on her face. She was happy for him and she told him so, apologizing for the distance between them. Alec shrugged, more than used to the loneliness he had been feeling for years, but that had slowly disappeared with his siblings and Magnus' presence. 

" So… You and Clary then?" Guessed Maryse with a smirk. 

" Not yet", coughed Jace from his corner.

Simon was laughing so hard when he saw the two girls' faces that he had to hide his face in Jace's shoulder to not fall off his chair and get some semblance of control back. Who would have thought that the _fiery_ and _brave_ Izzy would be the last to confess? And that clary would not take matters in his own hands. 

Alec grinned when he saw Magnus's scheming face. Yeah, getting them together would make a magnificent Christmas gift, wouldn't it?

"  That went well", Magnus commented when they were back at Alec's place later that night. 

Alec made a noncommittal sound, too busy enjoying the weight of Magnus on him while watching stupid Christmas movies. He wasn't planning on doing anything except enjoy the moment until it was time to go to bed. 

" Think Izzy is going to ask Clary out before Christmas?" He teased. 

" With our help? Sure. We might even get her to do it on Christmas eve. "

Christmas eve. The first with Magnus – hopefully not the last – and his whole family together. Now, that was going to be spectacular and amazing. He couldn't recall a time when he had been looking forward to the celebrations that much.

The tv kept playing the final act in the Christmas movie they'd been watching, but Magnus and Alec kept messing around with ideas to play matchmakers. Each was stupider than the last, and when they reached the point of spy-movies level of complicated plans, they laughed it off and decided that maybe, it was better to let things develop on their own. 

" After all, we didn't need anyone's help", murmured Magnus while Alec played with his hair. "And look where that had got us." 

" Only because you asked me out. I wouldn't have done it." 

Alec was man enough to admit he had been terrified of rejection. Even if, technically, Magnus lived on the other side of the country and it was much easier to text that to physically voice his feelings, he had been paralyzed. Fortunately for him, Magnus called him one day, offering a drink. 

Due to the distance, they could only have that drink on the fourth of July, when Magnus had visited Clary but then things had been smooth sailing for both of them. Having a long-distance relationship was sometimes hard, but between video calls, texting, and the few visits they had over the months, they had managed. 

Even better, for their relationship to not break under pressure, they had been forced to communicate. That had been hard for Alec, especially at the beginning, but in the long run, it had been a blessing. He was much more comfortable in his own skin – as demonstrated by his coming out to his mom – and in general, much happier. 

Now, his goal was to give Magnus the best Christmas, as he knew he had grown up without a loving family or the opportunity to celebrate them for the longest time. 

Apparently, that included helping his mother and his boyfriend setting up everything on the big day. He was not complaining, he was glad to spend the afternoon goofing around while finishing the Christmas tree decoration with his little brother or prepare the turkey for his mother. 

At one point, Max had even convinced Maryse to have helium inflated balloons and gone overboard when buying them, which meant Magnus was stuck for a full hour inflating each one and then tying them and decorating the house with them. 

Alec was reminded of one of their skype dates when Magnus had been having fun with the voice software and had spoken with silly or really deep voices until Alec could relax after a hard day. 

He was elbow deep in turkey stuffing when Magnus barged in, a balloon behind him, and breathed in some helium. 

"  Hellooo" he cooed at Alec checking to see if Max was around, "this turkey isn't the only thing you'll be stuffing tonight..."

Alec was torn between laughing at the silly – and naughty – pick up line or hiding because his mom had just stopped in the doorway, arching an eyebrow. Laughter won, but only because he couldn't resist Magnus' cute little pout. 

Washing his hands quickly, he breathed in some helium too before answering. 

" You are the reason Santa has a naughty list." 

Maryse gave up then, pushing them to the living room so she could work in peace in the kitchen, far from their distracting influence or she just wouldn't get anything done. 

" Silly boys", she sighed but she was happy to see her eldest laughing freely. 

She heard her youngest put some music while they finished setting up everything. And when she said everything, she meant _everything_. 

Magnus had somehow convinced Max that for the first happy Christmas in the Lightwood household, especially with so many couples, going overboard was the _bare minimum_. Her house would soon be unrecognizable, but she didn't worry. 

If needed, she could still ask Magnus to help clean up what he did, and that would have the bonus of making Alec happier because she would make sure it would take ages to clean everything properly – but in a friendly atmosphere. 

No one was going to ruin their Christmas. 

Soon Max and Magnus teamed up, to Alec's despair and the whole living room was shining. There was glitter everywhere, even on their clothes or their hair to the enjoyment of Max. 

Even after taking a shower, Alec was still shining, reflecting the different lights they had put on the walls and ceilings. He had never seen that much colour on himself before – unless he was letting Magnus or Izzy dress him. 

He heard Maryse knock on his childhood room door and let her in, Magnus getting out to let them speak while he was entertaining Max and waiting for everyone to show up. 

" I'm really happy to see you happy" Maryse started. "And everyone is going to get here soon, so I'll cut this short. I just wanted to give you this, I feel like you might be needing it soon." 

She handed him the Lightwood family ring – well, one of them. There were four, so each of the siblings could have one, Maryse had made sure of that. 

This one was the original, for the eldest. 

Alec blushed, understanding dawning on him. 

"We're not... I mean... "

"  It's fine" Maryse reassured him. "You can just put it somewhere until the time comes, but just in case… "

That was a nice gift, Alec thought. And it definitely meant a lot that she was willing to give the ring to him right after meeting Magnus. She truly had changed. Alec smiled shyly, passing a hand through his hair to hide his nervousness when he took the ring and, after a second of hesitation, put it in his pocket. 

Who knows? He certainly wouldn't mind building a future with Magnus. 

They stayed there a few moments, awkward after a heartfelt moment they didn't know how to react to when the doorbell ringed. 

Jumping a bit, they hurried down the stairs to welcome everyone. 

Dinner was a success, despite Magnus' flirty comments when the turkey arrived – he remembered very well his line from earlier _thank you_ Magnus – and Jace's inability to eat properly. 

They had quite the debate about whether they should open the presents at midnight or stay the night and open them on Christmas morning and Max and Simon finally won, claiming that it was the tradition to open them in the morning. Luke had to accept the guest room, everyone else just staying in their childhood rooms or their significant other's childhood room. 

Or that was the plan, but everyone kind of spontaneously decided to have a sleepover in the biggest room, putting mattresses on the floor so they could chat until morning. 

(They did not, most of them fell asleep around 3 am but they had fun teasing each other until then, and Luke and Maryse gently scolded them the morning after but really, they did the same thing, so they had no ground to stand on.)

Everyone was excited when they saw the living room full of presents – they really had gone all out this year, noted Alec with a chuckle – but they managed to at least have breakfast before Max declared it was present opening time. 

Some gifts were serious, others were really no, but they had fun. Without moving from his – very comfortable – place in Alec's lap, Magnus offered a book to Alec, one he had been dying to read along with an envelope that had everyone hovering in curiosity. 

That was a letter of acceptance into New York Tisch university of the arts dance program. 

Magnus had got in! 

Everyone cheered for him, knowing it was one of the best dance school in the world and that it was a dream come true for him. Alec congratulated him, happy to have his boyfriend living his dream AND being in the same city as him. They'd finally get to live together, after fantasizing about it for months during the audition process. 

"I'm like a Christmas present, you'll love waking up to me in the morning."

Alec laughed, kissing Magnus' temple. He probably shouldn't encourage him and his _awful_ pick-up lines, but he secretly liked them, so why the hell not? And he liked kissing him. 

Watching everyone open their present after that felt perfect. His smile did not leave his face for a second. 

(He might have been close to tears of happiness at one point. _Might_.) 

Surrounded by people he loved and who loved him, he couldn't imagine a more perfect Christmas. 

Wait. 

Actually, he could. 

Tracing the outline of the ring in his pocket, he waited until Magnus' attention was back on him. 

"  Are you Christmas? Because I want to Merry you."

Magnus froze, before laughing it off as another silly pick up line. But Alec was dead serious. 

Ignoring his family watching them, he got the ring out, and sent Magnus one of his lopsided smiles, waiting for his real answer. 

" Not what I was expecting when I said all I wanted for Christmas was you" grinned Magnus. 

Alec held his breath. It sounded like a yes, right? 

" That's a yes, in case you needed to hear it" teased Magnus.

Izzy squealed so high Alec flinched but eventually laughed. He accepted every congratulation from his family, soaking in the happiness that was all around. 

Jace demanded to be the best man; Clary said if that was the case, she needed to be the maid of honour, cause _hello_ , she was the one who introduced the two lovebirds. 

But Alec was no longer paying attention to them. 

All he could think about was how good the Lightwood ring looked on Magnus' finger.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, English is not my native language, so apologies for any typos :)


End file.
